Loss Of A Loved One
by Lyndsei
Summary: UPDATED! About Anne surprising things in the past and future!
1. Default Chapter

Death of A Loved One "Everone get inside the church" The words echoed in my mind for a while, these soildiers were wanting us to tell where Gabriel and His father were. I was sure of it, and also sure that none of us would have the cowardice to tell, I managed to avoid the probability that we would all die there, don't ask me why. We were all rushed into the church, I saw everyone I knew around me, my parents were close to me, I assume they had already guessed that we would meet our deaths there, I had been so naive, never understanding the true evil of the british. My parents planned to die a martyr for freedom. I could not belive that someone in our town told the british where Gabriel and the troops were. I felt my heart surge with hate and yet now I knew that I couldn't survive living knowing someone had caused the deaths of my love and the other troops, but the british solved that problem, they were not going to allow us to live, and suddenly all i could do was think of Gabriel, the church was filling with smoke, and terror showed in every person, then I remembered things about my childhood and I remembered the tunnel. When I was little Gabriel and I had played in the church and found a tunnel under it that led outside, it was just near the front of the church. I yelled "I know a way out," but my words were lost in the screams of terror, except to my parents who were staying calm.I saw the look in there eyes and i turned to them and said, "the tunnel" My parents were so thoughtful for a moment and he said,"Go, if more than you go they will surely see us and capture us, If it is just you u might live." "No, this is insanity, you must come now, before you die." "Go child, for the sake of the troops go, you must survive." I nodded, I couldn't believe that I was about to leave my neighboorhood my family and my old life to die and still escape."I love you" I said to my family for the very last time. "We love you too,"said my father. I started torwards the part of the church I could drop into the tunnel from but turned around and threw my arms around my father. What could I leave him with that would show my love? Before I knew what I was doing I put the necklace around my fathers neck, and left trying not to look back for fear that I would give up and stay. I knew the tunnel well though it had been years since I crawled through it with Gabriel. Gabriel. That is the only thought I could think about as I crawled. I could not think about the people above me, they were probably starting to die now. NO! I crawled as fast as I could, pushing there screams from my mind. I saw the light and it was the most welcome sight I had ever seen in my life. I waited a bit in the end of the tunnel, it would be a while before it caught on fire,and I saw the troops race away. I got out, just in time , for the fire had reached the front of the tunnel and was spreading like wild fire. I could not look up but to see people dying. I don't know what compelled me to run to the front door and try to unlock the door,but it was impossible, and my fathers words that I must live convinced me to run. There were some woods close and I hid there till night. 


	2. The Necklace

The Necklace

The Necklace

I ran. That is all I can say. I ran. The screams and smell of burning flesh surrounded the church, the burning flesh of my parents was among it and I could not bear it. The smell surrounded me and I vomitted, and being a young lady, I ran. I don't know how long I ran but when I got into the woods some tree or something snagged my dress and I fell. It was then that I saw my reflection in the water. My hair was quite messy and my eyes tearstained, but I saw that I was still the girl, no woman who was married to Gabriel. I was still married and my husband was in danger. Personally I wished I had not left me father or mother, what kind of daughter was I to let them die? I would not hurt my parent's memories though; I would do what they would want. They had died without freedom, and I would not do the same. Never.

I slept quietly as though it was my last night. The tears, I didn't allow them to overtake me. Before I slept though I said a prayer for my family, and for the soildiers, mostly for Gabriel, my dearest love. 

I woke up late that morning, and I knew that the soldiers would likely return today, so I walked back up to the church, almost with a force from above which I assumed to be my parents. I saw the soldiers there. I tried to call out but my voice was gone from crying. I saw Gabriel pick up something inside the church. My necklace. O god, he thought I had died. He jumped on his horse and took off. I finally made it up the hill and with the last of my energy shouted," Gabriel!"

I remember very little about that, but now I am in a small room, Gabriel I believe is the person next to me, and his father stands above. Some of the soldiers killed themselves I think. I am sure they wonder how I survived. They will know soon. My voice is gone, from crying maybe, and I can't speak. Gabriel tells me things. He said that his father let the troops off for a while, and he mostly tells me he loves me. Soon I will be able to speak and tell them everything, but for now I cry softly. Gabriel is alive, the soldiers are okay for now, but my family is still dead. Gabriel is putting something around my neck. It is the necklace. The presence of love is around me. I will survive, and freedom will reign!


	3. Return to War

Return To War

**Return To War**

** **

The war, as much as I would like it to be is not yet over. My voice has returned to me, and my story has been told to all the soldiers. They all look at me different. I suppose they all hate me. I already feel so terrible. These soldiers weren't there. The screams don't echo in there head every night, they didn't smell that scent, they didn't see what I did. I may not be in war but that in unacceptable for a young lady, a woman I guess now, but I see the war in the homeland. Yes that I see well. It kills me. This was a massacre. They, we could not be helped. I remember, no, I am trying to forget, all the things that have happened.

**Gabriel, his father, the other soldiers, they are returning to war. I said goodbye to him today, it was the worst thing that I have ever done. I am living with my in-laws, my family now I guess, and things are doing well. I watch from my window every day for the return of my husband. The children, they are angelic, they understand very little about war, The girls sleep in my bed and when I cry, they say, "It's okay Anne, their okay, I love you." I thank god every night they didn't die there, in that church. I pray that the soldiers kill every one of them. I hate them for what they did. But for now I must concentrate on being strong. Strong for the children, Gabriel, and myself. **

**The flag, the AMERCAN flag. SCREW ENGLAND! I find myself with such hate when I am not busy. I walk in the orchards, wherever I can go around, I cry, But I know and feel that my father says that I have so much purpose left on this earth and I plan to fulfill it. **


	4. Two Flags; The Suicide

Two Flags

Two Flags

**_ _**

**__****_The Battle was on. We will never retreat. The words echoed in Gabriel's Mind. The words of a great man._**

The words of a very great man. They were the words of Gabriel's Father. But these words had been at the front of the battle. Even though he had such a patriot's attitude, he wished with all of his heart to return home as everybody he knew fell around him. He had to evaluate now, he knew in his heart that his life would never be worth what freedom would be to his family, to the people of America. He grabbed a flag, and his father took one too. They showed the flags. The men's hearts were turned. They to were ready to die for freedom. For the flag. 

**_"FREEDOM!" They shouted as loud as they could as they ran. Some with guns, whatever, all had a spirit for freedom. The attacked. Never attack in anger. No this was not anger, It was something purer. It was ambition and love. They would die for freedom, and they could only hope that others would remember them for what they did._**

**_That battle was won. Yes, they won it with all they did, but at the end both Benjamin and Gabriel Martin lay dead on the battle field. They had fought to the end, and in the end they won. Freedom won out, but Gabriel and Benjamin lay deadstill. The flags still lay in there hands._**

**_Two soldiers saw there heroes dead on the battlefield. They turned to there heads and nodded to eachother. The each picked up a flag and headed to the home._**

**_ _**

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," shouted Anne as she heard the news. She had not survived for this. No she had survived for Gabriel. _**

**_ _**

**__**

**_It was a dark night only a few weeks after the news of Gabriel and Benjamin's death had reached them. Anne was alone, her nightgown barely held out the cold, so a shawl was there to. If she remembered correctly, and it was possible that she was not for many things were messed up right now. She walked slowly to the barn. Tears were all down her face. Tears were so common to her now. She dropped the shawl as she entered the barn. She climbed up the haybales, falling every once in a while but with incredible determination to reach the top. When she did she took some rope and tied it the rafters. Suddenly she tightened it around her neck and jumped._**

**_ _**

**__****Anne Died, and joined her Gabriel in the heavens. Freedom was always insured. America forever! Let us all be patriots and never forget those who died for what we often don't notice!**

**_ _**


End file.
